


午后

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 午夜脑洞 [2]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	午后

小灯是双性人，长得特别娇美，从小身上就有兰花香的，一直都养在大别墅里，连上学都是女性家庭教师，他16岁那年夏天，妈妈给他买了浅紫色的连衣裙，称的他肌肤如雪，小巧脸蛋脸颊带着少女软糯，莲蕊红唇，眼里总是带着纯真懵懂。他虽然很听话但还是想要出去玩，就偷偷跑出去了，被一个路人对她说想要带他去见点好玩的东西，小灯不懂这些，就真的跟着去了，被带到一个逼仄昏暗的小房间，还散发着一股霉味。小灯被推到在床上，还很好奇的问叔叔好玩的东西在哪里，叔叔脱了小灯草莓内裤，才发现小灯来月经了，小灯害怕的夹紧腿，软着嗓子说叔叔不要，叔叔掰开小灯细嫩的双腿，中间一条粉白的细缝也微微分开，还在滴着血，男的有点不爽不能草了，所以就打算折磨一下小灯，一巴掌抽在小灯入白兔般的胸脯上，小灯哭的很委屈，细细的唉叫，说很痛。然后那个男的从冰箱里拿了一根圆柱冰棍没有拆开，他把冰棍压在小灯的穴上，小灯的雌穴被寒气刺激的一直收缩，还滴出几滴蜜露，男的用手指夹着小灯的阴蒂玩，小灯第一次经历这些马上就高潮了，挤出一波淫水还带这点月经血，嘲笑他是小骚货，然后叔叔拆开冰棍包装，把冰凉的东西插进小灯嫩穴，穴口一下子裂开，痛的小灯差点晕过去，他抱着胸口哭的上气不接下气。冒着凉气的冰棍在小灯的穴里抽插，小灯扭着腰，塌着小屁股，男人教他说骚话，他就跟着说，说喜欢叔叔弄他，弄得很舒服，眼泪扑簌簌的往下掉，嘴唇红艳艳的又被舔的亮晶晶吸在嘴里像个果冻，男的不敢差太深，因为怕冻坏了子宫，小灯又不能生孩子了。一边捣一边亲小灯的乳头，终于等小灯再一次高潮的时候，冰棍都化开了，又红又白的东西一股脑的冲出来，小灯缩在叔叔怀里说想睡觉惹。


End file.
